Containers for storing and transporting bakery goods and the like are typically made of a one-piece construction of a suitable plastic material and are configured for stacking of one upon another. In this respect, such containers are typically configured to permit support and registry of the first container with the second container when the first container is vertically mounted upon the second container. During the stacking of such containers, the base of the upper container is susceptible to flexing or buckling upon the application of a load. There is, therefore, a need for containers designed for stacking and which are less susceptible to the above-described flexing phenomenon.